Onigiri
by anclyne
Summary: Pertengkaran tak bermutu. Mereka berdua berebut Onigiri—GinTaka . drabble . Sho-ai


**Onigiri**

Story _by_ anclyne

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke

Canon setting . Drabble

Happy Reading!

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Helai perak bergelombang terbang ditarik angin. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gagak berkoak. Langit biru berhias kapas putih transparan. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya—Gintoki dapat melonjorkan kedua kakinya santai. Tanpa beban, tanpa harus waspada-kurang lebih-. Menikmati angin sepoi yang membelai wajah. Hangat sengatan matahari di permukaan kulit, dan suara dedaunan bergesek seiring arah angin, bak alunan musik di siang hari memanja telinga. Memberikan rasa rileks tiada tara.

Tentu, destinasi utamanya adalah tempat yang lebih tinggi, untuk tidur siang—momen paling penting.

Sederhana dan sepele. Tetapi momen seperti ini tak boleh si pemilik helai perak sia-siakan, mengingat saat ini berada di tengah meletusnya perang. Tidak tau kapan lagi gencatan senjata sementara ini akan berlangsung, karena dua pasukkan sama-sama dalam masa krisis. Hampir seluruh prajurit yang maju ke medan perang terluka parah dan gugur. Keajaiban, pengecualian hanya dirinya dan si pendek itu yang mengalami luka ringan.

Seharusnya ia bersyukur. Memang. Sakata Gintoki amat bersyukur.

.

"Disini kau rupanya, _saru_ _*_."

Ah, yang barusan disebut panjang umur. Gintoki membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Menyipit. Memperlihatkan manik rubi keruh. Sinar matahari terhalau tubuh yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil ' _saru_ _'_?" Si kepala perak mendelik songong ke arah si pendek—Takasugi. "Bagaimana cara _bon-bon_ * bisa naik ke sini? Apa akhirnya Taka-sugi* berhasil memanjangkan tulan—aw! _Itte-itte_ *!" Ekpresi meremeh si kepala perak sirna bagai kilat ketika kaki si objek olokan telah mendarat berkali-kali di atas dadanya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku hah?! Ohok!—" Gintoki berhasil melayangkan protes saat si pemilik helai ungu gelap telah mendaratkan bokong di sebelahnya.

"Tch!" Yang di tatap hanya mendecih sambil pasang tampang gondok. Tak peduli lawan bicaranya mengelus dada karena batuk akibat ulahnya.

Perempatan urat di dahi bertambah. Tak sudi melanjutkan cekcok mulut tak berbuah, Gintoki membuang wajahnya berlawanan dari Takasugi, berbaring menyamping. Kemudian melanjutkan acara tidur siang yang sempat terusik.

Terdiam hingga beberapa menit. Tidak ada satupun dari kedua rival satu perguruan membuka suara. Menikmati sepoi angin yang menarik helai. Hingga suara kecapan kecil menyapa gendang telinga Gintoki. Mata ikan matinya melirik ke asal suara, mendapati pemuda helai ungu gelap tengah mengunyah _onigiri_ di tangan.

"Mana punyaku?" Sebelah lengan kepala perak terulur malas ke arah Takasugi. Lantas sejenak menghentikan kunyahan sembari melirik melalui ekor mata, kemudian kembali menggigit setelah menelan kunyahan awal.

Tensi naik tercetak jelas di wajah kepala perak, "Hei kau tidak dengar? Mana punyaku, Zura pasti membuatkan aku juga, 'kan?!"

"Sedang kumakan."

"Apa?" Gintoki mengorek telinganya takut salah dengar.

"Punyamu sedang kumakan." Jawabnya santai sambil menyeringai sadis. Kemudian membelah seperempat _onigiri_ di tangan. Balas dendam. Takasugi sangat menikmati ekspresi kesal si kepala perak.

"Kau bisa ambil kalau mau." Ujarnya menyodorkan seperempat _onigiri_ ke depan wajah si kepala perak.

Cetakan urat kekesalan semakin bercabang di dahi si kepala perak. "Tidak butuh!" Harga diri sekeras biji menolak untuk menerima belas kasih. Apalagi dari rival sendiri. Gintoki berbaring membelakangi Takasugi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sebenarnya bohong. Takasugi berbohong, yang ia makan adalah _onigiri_ miliknya sendiri. Sedang punya si kepala perak ada di dalam sakunya. Berniat memberi ketika datang, namun urung ketika Gintoki menjadikan tinggi badannya yang-sebenarnya-tidak-pendek-amat- jadi bahan olokan. Ia mendadak sensitif jika menyangkut tinggi badan. Sial memang, menghadapi kenyataan si kepala perak lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Takasugi baru saja akan memasukkan sisa suapan _onigiri_ terakhir di tangannya, ketika diinterupsi oleh lengan yang melenyapkan makanan berbahan nasi tersebut. Mendapati si kepala perak yang hobi ngupil menyuap _onigiri_ dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku ingin isi kacang merah, kenapa hanya _umeboshi_ _*_." Takasugi diam saat Gintoki masih sibuk mengunyah. Mencerna kelakuan si kepala perak yang berbuat tanpa ekspresi berdosa.

" _Teme_! Kau bilang tadi tidak mau. Itu punyaku!" Belah bibir melayangkan protes sembari berusaha menarik lengan yang digenggam.

"Haaah? Kau bilang ini punyaku." Gagal menarik lengannya, justru Gintoki semakin mengeratkan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya—naik ke bagian telapak tangan.

"Punyamu ada di dalam kantung jubahku, brengsek! Lepaskan." Masih berusaha menarik tangannya yang mulai merasakan hangat suhu tubuh si kepala perak. Sedang lengan bebasnya merogoh kantung jubah hendak mengambil bungkusan berisi _onigiri_. Tidak lagi tahan ketika jemari tangannya sengaja dibawa ke depan bibir.

"Itu. Ambil!" Takasugi melempar tepat bungkusan _onigiri_ ke arah Gintoki. Lantas membuat tangan yang menggenggam beralih untuk menangkap objek pengisi perut.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Gintoki membuka bungkusan. Kemudian menggigit _onigiri_ di tangan sembari melirik ke arah Takasugi di samping melalui ekor mata.

Kunyahan dalam mulut terhenti.

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

Objek tertuduh mendelik tajam. "Matamu itu yang rusak!" Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri. Menendang bahu lawan sekali dan melangkah pergi. Membiarkan si kepala perak itu makan sendirian di atas genting. Dan—

tentu saja menyembunyikan gurat merah di pipi hingga telinga. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya jika si kepala perak itu tau?

.

.

Sedangkan si kepala perak yang asik makan, hanya bisa mengunyah tanpa kehilangan senyum. Sambil kembali menikmati angin sepoi.

' _Onigiri_ nya manis.'

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

a/n:

najes gaje abessss ini fanfek #mati

sampah banget cuma itu doang yang kepikiran :"""))

... ... ... ...

-*saru : monyet

-*bon-bon : anak kaya yang manja

-*itte : sakit

-*umeboshi : acar dari buah ame

-*takasugi: tinggi banget /nahan ketawa/ :'))))))

Thanks for reading!

anclyne


End file.
